


that one thing that sent him to the hospital

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights of the city cast a faint glow in over them as they drive on. Patrick debates looking up, maybe meeting Jonny’s eyes to see just how angry his friend really is, but he decides against it, his harsh breathing his only reply.</p><p>“You could have seriously injured yourself, Patrick. You knew what you were getting into, you knew you could’ve gotten hurt, and you did it anyway! God, how stupid could you be?!” Jonny shouts, his eyes flickering between the road and Patrick’s downturned face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that one thing that sent him to the hospital

**Author's Note:**

> im crying see the end T for language

“You are such a fucking idiot,” Jonny growled from the driver’s seat, his knuckles white as his hands harshly grip the steering wheel.

Patrick is in the passenger’s side, curled up and unwilling to meet Jonny’s accusatory gaze.

“I don’t know what possessed you to do such a thing. Do you know what people are going to say when they find out? What the press are going to call you?” Jonny growled out, taking a sharp left turn.

The lights of the city cast a faint glow in over them as they drive on. Patrick debates looking up, maybe meeting Jonny’s eyes to see just how angry his friend really is, but he decides against it, his harsh breathing his only reply.

“You could have seriously injured yourself, Patrick. You knew what you were getting into, you knew you could’ve gotten hurt, and you did it anyway! God, how stupid could you be?!” Jonny shouts, his eyes flickering between the road and Patrick’s downturned face.

Patrick doesn’t reply.

“You can fit a fist in your fucking mouth, but you get a lightbulb stuck in it!?”

Patrick finally looks up, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, his breathing coming in irregular bursts through his nose. His mouth is stretched wide over a 60W lightbulb, his eyes reflecting the feelings of horror and regret.

“Mhatemelf,” Patrick gasps behind the lightbulb, turning his face back down to stare at his hands in his lap.

“I hate you even more,” Jonny says with a huff, turning into the hospital parking lot. “God, next time the internet tells you you can’t do something, don’t fucking do it.”

Patrick just whimpers.

**Author's Note:**

> I put a light-bulb in my mouth because the internet told me not to. I didn't get hurt, I can fit my fist in my mouth I can sure as hell fit a light-bulb, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD DO IT. Light-bulbs are fragile and that shit can break and you could get cut and it is a very stupid thing to do.
> 
> I once again take something from my life and put it on Patrick Kane because I don't want to feel stupid by myself. 
> 
> fuckyoucanda on tumblr


End file.
